


Perdiendo la Carrera

by CoraGhost



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Amy pierde, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic y Shadow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraGhost/pseuds/CoraGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño one-shot de Sonadow contado desde la perspectiva de Amy. Todos debemos crecer algún día. (TRADUCCIÓN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdiendo la Carrera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing the Race](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196807) by Skyblaze. 



> Nada de esto me pertenece, no los personajes, no la historia. El trabajo en ingles original es de Skyblaze. Lo pueden encontrar aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3274567/1/Losing-The-Race

Al principio no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando.

El resonante trueno de un estallido sónico, seguido rápidamente por lo que lo causó, se precipitaron dentro de la casa. Un vago borrón azul de luz apareció, solidificándose en un instante en la forma de un erizo. Estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos una figura negra, golpeada, inconsciente y sangrando.

“¡Ayuda!” Gritó Sonic mientras recostaba a Shadow en el sillón. El grito no solo sobresaltó a Amy, sino también a Tails, quien estaba en su taller, en la parte más alejada del jardín. Amy nunca olvidaría la expresión en el rostro de Sonic.

Sonic, quien siempre estaba relajado, en control y confiado.

No esta vez.

En ese momento se veía perdido, asustado… Aterrorizado.

Amy fue a buscar toallas limpias, sintiéndose entumecida, como si su mente no estuviera conectada con su cuerpo. Fue por agua y el botiquín y comenzó a atender las heridas de Shadow mientras que Tails trataba de calamar a Sonic; hacer que se moviera y se sentara, pero el erizo se negaba, siguiendo dando vueltas alrededor del sofá.

A través de la niebla cubriendo su mente, Amy escuchaba pedazos de su conversación. Algo sobre Shadow salvando la vida de Sonic, un ejército de robots, una carrera interrumpida, y escuchó su propia voz diciéndole a Sonic, con un tono sorpresivamente calmado, que Shadow estaría bien después de unos días de reposo.

Oyó un suspiro de alivio y vio todo el cuerpo del erizo azul comenzar a relajarse. Bajó su mirada y clavó sus ojos en la mano de Sonic. Estaba agarrando la de Shadow, sus dedos entrelazados con las del erizo negro, sosteniéndola a través de guantes blancos manchados de sangre.

No parecía que Sonic se diera cuenta, como si fuera algo normal para él. Como si lo hiciera todos los días.

Más tarde esa noche, Amy oyó un lamento ahogado, como cuando alguien trata de ahogar un grito.

Salió rápidamente de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Empujó cuidadosamente la puerta de la sala y se congeló.

Ahí estaba Shadow, sentado en el sillón, con sus ojos carmesí abiertos con miedo suprimido dentro de ellos, temblando ligeramente. Sonic estaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a él, sosteniendo ambas manos del erizo negro sobre las suyas, hablando suavemente para distraer a Shadow de su pesadilla.

Amy se quedó plantada en el piso, sabiendo que lo correcto sería irse, pero no podía obligar a su cuerpo a moverse.

Vio a Sonic decir algo que logró sacarle una sonrisa a Shadow, y la respuesta hizo que el erizo azul se riera suavemente.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Ella sabía que estaban hablando de alguna de sus carreras. Para Sonic, todo era acerca de correr, velocidad y competir. Siempre estaba en busca de un reto.

Shadow estiró su brazo y acarició dulcemente el rostro de Sonic y el otro se reclinó en el toque.

Amy se alejó lentamente de la puerta, mirándola cerrarse justo en el momento en el que Shadow se reclinó para plantar un beso sobre los labios de Sonic.  


Parecía que Amy había perdido la carrera antes de que empezara.


End file.
